


Work

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Mild Gore, Physical Abuse, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another Knock Out back story. This one is for ask-dr-knockout on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AskDrKnockOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskDrKnockOut/gifts).



> This is one of those headcannon backstories I really couldn't get behind but now idk I'm pretty invested. Also All the serious sad stuff is at the end.

“Hmm but I don’t know if Avery will like one with wings what about this one over here?”

This was the life of a clerk. Sitting gussied up in a store with three dozen other mechs waiting politely to be bought by the rich mechs of Yuss. Again and Again and Again. As if it was the only thing one could dream of. This would be Knock Out’s second turn at the track. His first master had been old. Terrifyingly ancient with flaking metal and a corroded processor. The old mech had been nice enough but senile. Knock Out could only thank his lucky stars that he hadn’t included Knock Out being put down in his will. A popular practice for nobles who really ‘cherished’ their servants. It left Knock Out alive but it also left a spot on his record. Rich nobles didn’t want second servo servants. So he had been sitting quite a while. Two whole weeks. The shop owner would have him deactivated if he didn’t sell soon.

Two tall flashy mechs had stumbled in from the rain and had been perusing the shop for quite some time. It was hard to tell by their frames what they were but around here it didn’t matter. You were either a noble or your were a product for one of them to purchase. It was obvious that they were buying so it was obvious that they were rich and of high standing. What else was new?

Knock Out wouldn’t be so bitter usually but these mechs were taking their sweet time! Combing over every single detail of every single servant in the shop. It was already an hour past closing. He just wanted to get passed over so he could go upstairs, refuel, and recharge.

Finally the two stopped at him; Fenestram right behind them spouting off information. “This is Knock Out. He’s very young and very bright and quite strong despite his size.”

“Well he does look well constructed and you’ve painted him up to be quite optic-catching.”

“Yes well it’s because he’s already served someone before. I just wanted to show off that he was still in perfect condition.”

“Oh really? That’s great! Avery is quite a servofull so someone with experience already is preferable. How old is he?”

“Twenty thousand.”

“Really? What happened to his last master?” Knock Out hated this bit, being treated as if he wasn’t even there. Like his word wasn’t good for anything.

“He was old and in poor health. Knock Out here did a fantastic job in his service though. The medics were surprised the old mech even lasted as long as he did. Turpentine was an amazing artist and a bit of a free thinker so Knock Out is also already quite cultured and even educated. Self taught, but it’s nothing to scoff at.”

“He sounds perfect! What do think Aurum?”

The other mech leaned in to whisper to his partner. “I don’t know Gemma. I just don’t think Avery deserves another clerk this soon. Not after what he did to the last one.” Knock Out’s audials perked up at that. Getting bought as a gift for some brat was one thing but being bought as a gift for some insane monster new build was another!

“Don’t be silly it was an accident.” No it wasn’t. It was never an accident when it came to rich slaggers. “Besides if we don’t hire him one then he’s going to hire one on his own and who knows who he’ll bring home!”

“This one does at least have experience.” Knock Out smile nearly faltered as his spark pounded this was terrible at least if no one wanted him here he could beg to get sent to a different city! Serving a maniac was going to get him snuffed before the year wore out.

“Exactly! He’ll be a much better fit.”

“I see your point and we don’t want to take up any more of this good mechs time. Let’s draw up his contract.” This was it. This was the end of him. They should have just put him down with Turpentine

The shopkeeper motioned to Knock Out to stand and follow as they headed to the front of the store. As the two drew up the contract he tried to glean as much informations as was possible. Contracted by Lords Aurum and Gemma to be put in service to their heir Lord Avery. They were nobles and also jewelers who owned who knew how many mines. Rich as sin with processors probably filled to the brim with depraved thoughts. Turpentine always said there was nothing good about the working rich.

“Everything looks in order! The last bit is just his salary. The base price is fifteen Shanix and that pays his room and fuel cost. Any more is what he earns and that can be changed depending on his service of course.”

“Oh well we were planning on him staying at our estate. We were hoping this would be a simple transaction.” What? No! This was supposed to be a service! He was supposed to be free! The slagger had promised him he wasn’t like the others! Knock Out forced himself not to make a sound.There was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was pray that Fenestram would keep his promise.

“That’s not really how our particular service works but….considering his record and your needs I’ll make an exception. Let me just total up the cost and then we’ll rewrite some things.” The shopkeeper turned to Knock Out to whisper discreetly. “Quite the lucky star you have Knock Out. Go gather your things from your quarters and return as quickly as possible.” Knock Out did as he was told. That’s all he could do after all. If he made a scene he didn’t know what would happen but it was likely nothing good.

As he descended the stairs with everything he owned stuffed into one box Fenestram met him. Knock Out bit at his lower lip and glared at the floor. “Please don’t look so glum Knock Out.”

“You promised me.” Knock Out could barely get the words out. He should have known better than to trust someone in this city. Even the courtesans got better treatment than this! He couldn’t believe he was someone’s property again. “You lied to me.”

“I didn’t intend to but considering the only offers I have gotten for you have been for less than appropriate services I had to do something. I know these mechs they’ll be nice to you I promise. They just like their privacy. They agreed to pay you twenty shanix a week. That’s more money than any of my contracted mechs makes.”

“Beggars on the street make more money.”

“But none of them live in Yuss. Nor do they get to live in a beautiful estate by the coast.”

“Like that matters.”

“Don’t say such things. You were born and raised here so even that makes you more noble than any other of your caste. I know you don’t believe me now but this will be much better than being sent away.”

“You should have just told me you were tired of me. I would have just done a few nights in the red light and then left.”

“Absolutely not! No one would want you then. This will be better.”

“Thank your for your help.” Knock Out was tired of this conversation. Fenestrum knew Knock Out was lying. The young clerk would see in time this was the best. He gave Knock Out his copy of the contract.

“If something does go wrong...I’ll help you the best I can.” Knock Out was done talking. He was done being lied to his face! “Let’s get you on your way then.”

* * *

 

The train ride to Aurum and Gemma’s estate was long and painful. Yuss was a city where everyone knew everyone and so everyone knew that he wasn’t like them. They knew his was just a new doll for some rich brat to boss around and do with as he pleased. It made Knock Out want to curl up and go dark forever.

As the buildings of the city slipped by until they finally petered out into the long stretches of pastel beaches Knock Out knew there was no saving grace. No silver lining. Even the beauty of the scenery couldn’t warm his spark and being this far from the city meant that there could be no chance of escape. He was trapped out here.

When the train slowed to a halt Knock Out fell forward but quickly felt Aurum grab at his back wheel. “Watch yourself.” Knock Out appreciated the gesture the last thing he wanted to add to the list was falling flat on his faceplate but that didn’t stop the feeling of his tank bottoming out. Aurum pulled him close as they headed off the train letting the more impatient mechs pass by them before getting off. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe this was all going to be ok. It sure looked that way for that moment.

The walk was long but this time pleasant. Aurum and Gemma chatted constantly. Aurum about business and Gemma about Avery. They even asked him a few questions. Mostly about his life which Knock Out didn’t want to discuss but at least it was better than feeling like some pet being taken for a walk. At least it made him feel like he mattered. Still Knock Out was baffled as to why the two didn’t want to transform. They both had wheels and Knock Out was sure Aurum was some sort of luxury vehicle. Perhaps it was the ridiculous wardrobe. Yuss had always been a district of entertainment. Plays and movies and cabarets. So long ago the nobles had adapted the opulent costumes of the stage to fit their daily lives. Gemma and Aurum were no different. Knock Out was just happy to have a nice paintjob. Turpen had always been lovely in that department. Despite his age and his health the old mechs servos still moved as well as the day he onlined. He always thought of Knock Out as his favorite canvas so the young clerk was lucky enough to have a stunning new paint job almost every week. Even though he knew it shouldn’t, it always made Knock Out proud to be showed off. To have other mechs just a little bit jealous of him. Hopefully Avery would be of a petty sort.

“Well Knock Out what do you think?” They had reached the mansion and as Fenestrum promised it was quite lovely. As they walked through the halls Gemma jabbered away.

“Extravagant My Lord.”

Gemma’s optics lit up. He loved praise for his work.“Well thank you. I designed most of the building myself. The old estate was in the city but I wanted peace and quiet.”

“Would you like a tour or would you like to be taken straight to your room? I know it’s late.” Aurum was at his side again. Knock Out felt the older mechs servo on his back. He sure was touchy.

“Shouldn’t I meet the young master first?”

“Avery is still out. He’s at some party. You can meet him in the morning.”

“Alright then I would prefer to rest and if permitted refuel. It’s been a long day for me. Is that permitted my Lords?”

“Of course. I’ll get you something and we can discuss your general duties while you drink up.Then I’ll take you to your room.”

“Alright. Thank you my Lord.”

* * *

 

Everything went well. His instructions were the standard fare and the fuel was the best he’d had since Turpentine. Perhaps Fenestrum had been right. Perhaps the quasi freedom he would have had wasn’t even worth it in the end. No matter the fancy contracts and the promises, he was property underneath it all and he always would be. The other servants’ horror stories had just ruined him. There were good mechs in Yuss even if they were spoiled. Turpentine was proof of that. Young inexperienced servants messed up and got hurt. Sometimes accidents were just accidents.

“Here we are Knock Out. This is Avery’s wing of the estate and here is your room. Come to me or Gemma if you need anything.”

“ Lord Aurum, what should I do if the young Master comes home.”

“I doubt he will. I doubt he’ll come home within the week to be honest but if he does come home at an inappropriate hour feel free to ignore him till a good time of the cycle. He doesn’t know you’re here yet. Although tomorrow morning I do want you up to meet the other servants and for a tour of the estate. It’s less about pride for me so I won’t go on like Gemma I promise. I just don’t want you getting lost. Also I must confess that I do have a personal task I might add to your list.”

“May I ask what it is Lord Aurum?”

“Well I have a lovely garden in the center of the estate and the servant we have hired for housework is quite rubbish at it. Fenestrum had gardening on your resume so I wanted to see how good you were.”

“Master Turpentine had a lovely garden and quite a few exotic pets. I am well taught in both areas and I would be happy to show off my skills for you Lord Aurum.”

“Excellent then the birds won’t scare you off then. I’ll let you rest. Here’s the keycode. See you in the morning.”

“Good Night my Lord.” Knock Out bowed until Aurum was out of sight. Once in his room Knock Out laughed and cried letting all the tension in his frame dissipate before tossing his things in a corner and throwing himself on the padded berth. Things were going to be fine. So what if Avery was a monster as longs as Gemma and Aurum stayed as nice as they seemed they were it would be no problem.

Just a little before dawn there was a frantic scratching at his door. Knock Out was alert in an instant and could hear the swearing and bickering of two mechs. “I swear to Primus! Those slaggers actually came in here and changed to door code for some reason!”

“Sure they did~ Face if Avery you’re just too drunk. Let’s just do it in your room.”

“No I’m telling you they’ve got an effing camera set up in there and the last thing I need is proof of this night!”

“What are you saying you don’t want to remember my pretty face?”

“Not if your insane rents come asking!”

Knock Out vented deeply and shivered with disgust. So Avery was one of those. Hopefully the support pad was new but to be honest it still wouldn’t have been the worst place he had recharged even if it wasn’t. For a moment he thought about ignoring the young mech but decided against it. Permission or not if Avery managed to get in he would likely be angry and there was nothing worse than a drunk angry new build who could get away with anything.

Getting up Knock Out went to the door and knocked on it loudly to alert the mech and his friend. Once he had their attention he opened the door and started his speal. “Welcome home young master Avery and company my name is Knock Out. I will be your new clerk. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Knock Out bowed again and waited.

“Primus Avery you’re so slagging lucky! Look at him he’s so cute!” Avery’s date rushed forward and pulled Knock Out from his bow to drunkenly groped and coo. “Such a pleasing voice too and look at those optics! Oooh gold optics are so pretty! He’s even got a fancy paint job and everything! All of my servants look like they came out of the mines! To discourage depravity obviously. I’m so fragging jealous!”

“I am glad I am pleasing to the optic. Do you approve as well young Master?” Avery didn’t say anything. He just continued to glare in confusion.

“Think about it Avery now we can have some real fun. You will join us won’t you Knock Out? It would be a shame to have to make it an order.”

“That’s not in my contract and I so I would have the right to refuse that order. Forcing me would be a crime.”

“Contract? Oh that’s unfortunate. They got you from that shop on Cruvix street that deals in the second servo servants. You’re still cute though. If they’re all as cute as you maybe I should convince Tempus to hire a few for the theater. At least I’d have something to play with there.”

“Yeah whatever no one cares. Get your digits off of him Catwalk. When did you get here?”

“My contract was set up earlier this cycle.” Avery made a noncommittal expression.

“So...Knock Out how about you go out and recharge on the couch outside if you’re not going to have fun. I want to use this room.”

“As you wish young Master. Does that mean I am permitted to recharge?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get out.”

“Yes young master.” Knock Out bowed and tried to leave but with Catwalk still all over him there was little he could do.

“Aww come on cutie! Are you sure you won’t play with us. I have a ton of repressed desires that I could fulfill with you.”

“I would just like to recharge young Lord. Don’t let me interrupt your fun.”

“You heard him Catwalk now get your aft over here!” Avery grabbed at the other mech and yanked him off so Knock Out could leave. At least that went as well as he could hope. Knock Out found a couch by the balcony and watched the sun slowly brighten the night, turning the sky into a lovely green and gold. It didn’t take him long to to slip back into recharge. In the morning Knock Out met all the other servants. They were all very nice but gave him weary glances as if they wanted to tell him something they couldn’t. Knock Out didn’t need to hear it. He could guess. So Avery was a less than desireable master, Knock Out could deal with it. The house tour was long and boring but useful. With that done Aurum’s optics lit up as he lead Knock Out to the garden.

“You’re going to love this it’s amazing and if you do as good of a job as I hope you can you’re welcome to spend as much time in here as you like.”

“Ah well thank you my Lord I promise I’ll live up to your expectations even if I have to work to get there.”

“I like that sort of attitude around here. Well here we are what do you think?” Aurum threw open the doors to the garden and ushered Knock Out inside. The place was beautiful. Every inch of the place full of flora of every different color. Sunlight streaming in down from the glass ceiling made the place warm and sparkly.

“It’s lovely my Lord. Was this by your design?”

“Oh no. I just like to come here to relax.

“Well it looks perfect I don’t know what I could even do?”

“There’s patch over here that’s been wilting and some in the back. The more finicky plants you understand?”

“Of course my Lord let’s go take a look.” In the thick of the greenery Knock Out looked at the wilting flora. “Well these one’s are fairly obvious, they just need more sun. I would suggest moving them to that patch in the front since those look like a lost cause anyway. These ones over here though. I’ve never seen domesticated. I think they’re carnivorous not to mention poisonous so if you have birds you might just want to get rid of them.”

“Oh no the birds know better and I have them to keep the insects to a safe level. The servant I usually have in here just refuses to work with them. Do you think you would be up to the challenge. They were beautiful when I first had them planted.”

“I think so. I would be happy to start no if you would like but last night the young master came home and I introduced myself. He clearly had a bit too much fun but since I am contracted in his service he is my first priority.”

“Don’t worry about him. He’ll be recharging till night and then he’ll probably just go out again.”

“Alright my Lord.” As Knock Out worked on transplanting the flowers Aurum sat down on a nearby bench and made small talk. His optics never leaving the young servants frame.  
The work didn’t take as long as Aurum would have hoped.

Knock Out stood and wiped off his frame. “Everything to your liking my Lord?”

“Excellent work. Watching you do such delicate work was fascinating.”

“Thank you Lord Aurum. May I leave then? I should probably bring Master Avery something.”

“Of course Knock Out. He should be up by now. I’ll be adding garden duty to your schedule though just so you know.”

“It would be a pleasure to be allowed to work on this garden Lord Aurum. Till later then.”

With Energon and other supplements in servo Knock Out headed to Avery’s wing of the estate.  
As he knocked on the door to the young master’s room he was met with a simple come in. As Knock Out walked in he placed his tray on a nearby table, then turned to greet the young Lord.

“Good afternoon Master Avery it’s nice to see you again-” Knock Out was cut off by a crushing servo around his throat. “Master Avery please let go.”

“I can’t believe you’re real and here I thought Catwalk was high and Gemma was just being a tease but by the pit you’re a walking wet dream." Avery didn't look very happy about that idea. "Cute. We’ll have to do something about that.”  
The servo around Knock Out’s throat got tighter.

“Please! Master Avery this hurts. Please let me go.”

“Oh well you see I can’t do that because last night you lied to me. You’re not contracted. We own you. So liars get punished. Don’t worry your pretty little helm though. I’ll be lenient this first time.” Knock Out didn’t know how to act as Avery slammed him into a wall. He didn’t know what would happen if he fought back.

* * *

 

Dragging his new slave to the washrack Avery worked his way over to the shower and turned up the heat of the solvent before tossing Knock Out into the spray. It was like tossing an empty sack. Using the little time he had while his new toy was still shocked still Avery barred the door and gathered some supplies. He wouldn’t have enough to do everything he wanted to do but he would certainly have enough to prove a point. As he forced himself into the shower with Knock Out the younger mech cried out and screamed at him. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!”

“YES YOU DID! You LIED, but this is for trying to upstage me last night. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?”

“What are you even talking about? I don’t have to fragg you or your friends that’s not in my contract!”

“YOU DON’T HAVE A CONTRACT! Your belong to me and I’m going to make you mine. NOW SHUT UP!” Avery smacked Knock Out across the face and clawed at the smaller mechs intake till his screams became soft and painful. Eventually they turned to begging but even that faded away as the energon dripped down Avery’s claws. “There there now. See you’re learning. We are going to have so much fun together!”

* * *

 

Sitting alone with his door locked and as barricaded as he could make it Knock Out sobbed. Everything hurt.  His metal was flaking and raw from the multiple chemical treatments and his crusted over wounds pulled and cracked. There was nothing he could do. Gemma and Aurum didn't say a thing when they saw him that night and here he thought that for once in his life he had gotten lucky.


End file.
